El Crudo Invierno
by Anilem Anul
Summary: Existen diversas maneras para que alguien te demuestre que sus sentimientos por ti, han desaparecido. Él eligió la peor forma de hacerlo, pero ella le demostró que no tenía por qué ser de ese modo, ¿Cuales fueron las consecuencias? El dolor agobiante de un alma que no correspondía sus sentimientos; esos ojos lilas que ahora lo miraban, como un completo desconocido. (ItaHina)


Hola chicos. Ya sé que debería estar poniendo mis esfuerzos en Días de Verano, peeero, se me ocurrió esta historia.

Me gustan mucho el ItaHina y pues, quería dejar mi granito de arena en este universo.

Bueno, los dejó. El fic incluye ligerisimo **Lime** y pues, ya, sólo eso.

Nunca había escrito una historia _triste_ , así que traté, este fue el resultado del experimento.

Sin más, que lo disfruten.

Si la lectura no es de su agrado, no se molesten en decirme lo mal que está; en cambio, si les gusta, agradecería su ayuda con sus reviews.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El dialogo central de Itachi y Hinata, lo basé en el cuento '' _Una pareja distinta''_ del libro **La Transformación** del P. José de Jesús Águilar Valdés y ligeramente en _La espera_ de José Luis Perales.

 **Sonrían, los quiero mucho :)**

Como era habitual, la mansión Uchiha se encontraba en completa calma; tranquila, lóbrega, la manera más correcta de englobar todas las descripciones, sería como un cuerpo inerte, el cual, carece de un alma que le dé alegría, que le dé vida. La calma brindada por la enorme sala rústica, los infinitos y largos pasillos blanquecinos eran apenas iluminados por los carentes y sutilmente reconfortantes rayos del sol, mientras que las pobres y distinguidas sombras del nevar de la fría época, hacían un leve acto de presencia en aquella melancólica construcción: Blancas paredes, techo tan alto como el cielo, pinturas y cuadros de eras ajenas a la actual con valor de muchos ceros después de la unidad, un piso reluciente, digno de presumirse. Todas estas características eran propias de la familia.

Podría decirse que era la casa de una gran familia, el padre y la madre, rodeados, gentilmente de muchos niños y sirvientes, mucamas uniformadas y tal vez un perro o un gato que haría travesuras por allí. La casa estaba tan lejos de la atolondrada sociedad, como un tesoro resguardado de la malvada civilización que robaría la inocencia de los habitantes de ella. Así que ambos, la hermosa chica de ojos lilas y el primogénito, el prodigio de larga cabellera, trataron de llevar su felicidad a las afueras de la ciudad, de aquella metrópolis que sólo acerca la mano para ofrecer el vómito del mundo y la falta de vergüenza de una sociedad tragada por los vicios; ambos eran personas que amaban la paz y humildad, que repudiaban la discordia y los malos tratos, la doble moral de sus familias y los prejuicios de éstas mismas.

Así que, sin hacer amago del cansancio del cual sería preso por el precio de darle a su familia un lugar tranquilo para crecer y confiándole a ella el cuidado de sus _hijos,_ aceptó. Compraron la casa hasta el valle, casi a las faldas frías de las colosales montañas, muy cerca de un gran río; el patio habitado por las danzantes violetas, no muy lejos, le hacían de compañías un sauce y un ciprés; los balcones de los grandes ventanales, adornados con hermosos geranios, y un solitario avellano, que ahora todo estaba cubierto por la inmensa capa del invierno.

Pero no era la temperatura de la época, tampoco el aire que a veces se escabullía sin permiso por las rendijas y espacios dañados por el paso del tiempo, ninguno de esos factores, era el culpable del frío de su corazón, de la nevada interior de su alma que había denominado como una mala racha en su relación con Itachi. Todo ese lugar era hermoso, sí. Sin embargo, como ya mencionado antes, no había alegría desde hace mucho, los dedos de las manos se quedaban escasos por pensar cuándo había sido la última vez que estaban como ahora, frente a frente.

Después de casarse y darse las promesas de amor más tiernas e imposibles, mudaron su vida a aquella mansión y fue, precisamente allí, donde consumaron su amor, el uno por el otro, donde formaron una sola carne, donde se fundieron dos amigos, esposos y dos amantes enamorados que se unieron en cuerpo y alma, donde ella entregó su pureza y recato al hombre de mirada fría que ahora estaba delante de su efigie, sin una mínima emoción. Ella y él, los dos se juraron amor eterno, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la alegría y la adversidad, ninguno negó y pactaron el lazo frente al templo, más tarde es la cama donde hace más de tres años, Hinata dormía sola.

Después de haberse entregado en unión sexual la noche de bodas y, siguiendo varios días más con la acción de fundirse uno con el otro, esperaron el fruto de su amor, la alegría de sus corazones, el motivo definitivo y duradero por el cual vivirían allí por el resto de su vida, pero esa alegría… Jamás llegó.

 _Estéril._

Fue lo que el doctor pronunció en dirección a Hinata, tras años de haber intentado concebir un nuevo ser. Al principio, fue ella la que estuvo en una fría depresión, tan horrible que le había costado casi la vida. Su propia familia la llamó deshonra y la de su amado cónyuge, se limitó a mirarla por debajo: _una desgracia._

Pero Itachi estuvo allí para ella, para sacarla de ese agujero en el cual estaba tan enterrada y deshecha. Él se negó a cualquier método artificial y ella por su parte, se atuvo a lo que él quiso. Ella opinó adoptar, pero la mirada perdida de Itachi denegó la oferta es más de tres ocasiones. Su dolor fue profundo, pero siguió adelante. Cuando por fin fue libre de las cadenas que la ataban a la esclavitud de la agonía, fue él…

Quien desertó.

No supo en qué momento dejó de tocarla, de manera lenta y casi imperceptible su caballerosidad se desvaneció; ya no había abrazos, ni besos, las caricias empacaron y se fueron, los sutiles roses de sus manos en su cabello se extinguieron, las palabras eran prácticamente escasas en sus breves encuentros: Unos diez minutos en la mañana, y minutos antes de que Hinata de durmiera en muy altas horas de la noche. Y desde hace mucho tiempo, su mirada era completamente ajena a la suya.

Itachi se empeñó en despertar horas antes que ella para no encontrar su mirar y llegar de madrugada para no tener que escuchar esa voz, la voz de Hinata. El amor, desapareció. Pero el calvario apenas iniciaba: Hinata había tratado miles de veces de hablar con él, pero Itachi siempre evadía su presencia, ignoraba casi con desprecio el que lo observara y sólo salía de la habitación sin dirigirle una palabra.

Su matrimonio, si es que aún se le podía llamar así, comenzó a destruirse desde que se enteraron que Hinata jamás podría procrear hijo alguno, nunca podría lograr que Itachi sintiera la felicidad de ser papá. Sin embargo, como ya dicho antes, su calvario apenas había encendido luz roja, pues Itachi no se había detenido en sólo eso; al principio, comenzó a acostarse con su secretaria en la empresa y, era ese, el principal motivo del llegar mucho tiempo después de su original hora de salida; cuando se halló aburrido de Mei, negó más sus servicios, tanto en la empresa como personales y, finalmente se deshizo de ella. Comenzó a aceptar las invitaciones de sus empleados a lugares de dudosa reputación, lugares en los que jamás pensó poner al menos su sombra, allí siguió en sus juegos con Ino una chica de cabellera dorada y ojos mar; no contento consigo mismo, la votó como un niño a quien no le interesa más un juguete y decide tener uno nuevo; fue entonces que apareció Anko, una amiga de infancia.

Para este entonces, los pensamientos de Hinata dejaban por fin su cabeza, de esta manera creía que la olvidaría y él mismo se preguntaba en qué momento pensó casarse con ella, por qué lo había hecho si podía disfrutar de estar con las chicas con las que estaba ahora. Él se había atenido a su tranquilidad y fragilidad al tener sexo, pero se había hartado de ella. Ahora _disfrutaría_ lo que ella no podía darle.

Se había dejado embabucar por todas las cosas asquerosas que algunos parientes le dijeron, cosas que destruían la imagen de Hinata hasta el grado hacer que pareciera una zorra cualquiera frente a los ojos de las personas, hasta que finalmente cayó en la falsa idea de que ella era la razón de su estrés, así que decidió _tratar de olvidarla._

En aquellos tiempos, llegar a casa y verla esperando por él en la cocina, en la sala, en su cama, le dolía y muchas veces pensó en decirlo, pero el montón de frases acusatorias llegaban a su mente y mantenía el rostro firme, sin emoción alguna. Decía mentiras y más mentiras para ocultar su falta, hasta que empezó a cansarse de recibir preguntas y preguntas de parte de la peliazul cada vez que llegaba con las manchas de labial en las blancas camisas que ella con mucho amor lavaba y planchaba a la perfección, sabía que tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, pues era su esposa, pero ya estaba cansado y harto de llegar y encontrarla de esa forma; después de ayudarla a salir de su depresión, ella parecía un poco más animada que cuando la conoció y eso lo descolocó un poco. Uno de los factores con el cual se escudaba de su falta, era el hecho de que al enterarse que jamás podría ser papá ella no se preocupó por él en ningún momento, y se entregó sólo a llorar y, de alguna forma, se auto-engañó que esa era su remuneración por la ausencia de su atención para con él.

En diversas ocasiones ella había conseguido distintos juegos de lencería para él, con el motivo propio de que la tocara, porque él había dejado de hacerlo desde hace mucho y en ese entonces no le daba la gana hacerlo y menos con ella, así que sólo se convencía a él mismo de que Hinata, al igual que cualquier mujer, lo excitaba, pero era sólo eso, excitación, calentura, ajena a cualquier sentimiento relacionado con el amor o mínimo, de apreciación.

Hinata había utilizado métodos de todo tipo para volver a atraer la atención del hombre que amaba, pero todas esas resoluciones de vinieron abajo cuando fue el mismo Itachi, quien llegó con una mujer a la casa, a SU casa. ¿En qué momento perdió él la vergüenza como para traer a otra mujer a la casa que compartían?

Cuando aquel incidente pasó, Hinata se encontraba esperando a Itachi como cualquier noche, en esa ocasión había leído y repasado una y otra vez qué le diría a Itachi por su falta de atención, por su lejanía y las muchas marcas de labial en su ropa, el olor a perfume de mujer en su saco y lo más horrible, una mujer pelirroja que había ido en persona a reclamar un embarazo por parte de él.

Los ruidos extraños se hicieron presentes y alertaron a Hinata que podría estar en peligro. Pero al bajar por las largas escaleras hasta llegar a la sala, encontró a nada más que a una chica hermosa de cabello corto, rosa y unos ojos de color jade, de un cuerpo fenomenal, acostada y con sus senos expuestos para el hombre motivo de su afligir, encima de ésta, sin camisa y a punto de desabrochar sus pantalones. Quedó petrificaba por lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus perlados ojos y buscó alguna negación por parte de Itachi, alguna disculpa siquiera, pero sólo recibió un golpe a su orgullo cuando el sólo dijo _''Buenas noches''_.

Después de eso, creyó que algo cambiaría, pero todo empeoró: Itachi ahora, llevaba a más chicas allí, sin algún pudor las metía a alguno de los cuartos de huéspedes y allí tenían sus encuentros privados. Reclamó en infinidades de veces, pero Itachi pareció volverse descarado con ella, sólo se limitada a mirarla sin hacer un movimiento o dejarla hablando sola. En innumerables ocasiones lloró y se reprochó su maldición, se maldijo haber nacido, haber crecido, haber conocido a Itachi y haberse casado con él, con ese hombre que todas las noches llegaba con compañía, con una compañía que desde hace mucho no era ella, llegaba sin importarle si la despertaba, sin importarle si dormía o si se encontraba llorando en la esquina de su cuarto. Lloró y lloró. Lloró tanto que parecía secarse, saber que mientras ella lloraba allí sin consuelo, Itachi se encontraba teniendo sexo con una mujer, disfrutando su vida, mientras ella estaba hecha ceniza, muerta en vida, destrozada, sentía como su alma se partía en dos cada vez que escuchaba la puerta abrirse y los objetos caerse.

Intentó salir de casa, pero recordó en qué lugar habitaban, lejos de la civilización, lejos de su familia que la tenían como deshonra; cuando por fin logró hablar con alguien, no esperaba que fuera Neji quien la confortara, pues su relación con su primo mayor nunca había sido la mejor y hasta apenas unos años antes de casarse había mejorado bastante. Hinata pidió con gran piedad no contar a nadie lo sucedido con Itachi y Neji respetó la petición de Hinata, aunque por dentro quisiera ir corriendo hasta ella, lo cual no tardó en hacerlo. Para cuando Itachi se enteró que había estado allí, su euforia se desató, ya que le había revelado a Hinata, durante su relación, que Neji la veía de una forma distinta a como ella lo miraba a él, así que esa noche, después de mucho tiempo… La tomó.

Llegó completamente colérico sin saber por qué, pero sus celos se desataron cuando se enteró quien había ido a visitar a Hinata. Así que esa noche canceló todas sus citas tanto laborales como con sus distracciones y llegó temprano a casa. Hinata, tenía un semblante tranquilo y ligeramente feliz y, eso lo enojó.

Ella estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina con una taza de café en sus manos y feliz de que ese hombre la había ido a visitar, ese maldito de Neji había ido allí a verla a ella, a Hinata, a su esposa. Así que, con prisa, lanzó su maletín a alguna parte del suelo, se deshizo de su saco con rapidez, y se deshizo de su corbata. Miró la esperanza en los ojos de su mujer, aquellos que había negado observar desde hacía meses, esa esperanza que posiblemente Neji había dejado en ella. En aquel momento, se le olvidó que había estado manteniendo sexo con distintas mujeres, se le olvidó el infierno por el cual hizo pasar a Hinata, olvidó la indiferencia que tuvo con ella, olvidó que prácticamente le había gritado que su presencia le asqueaba y su mirar le enojaba.

Ella lo miró expectante cuando se acercaba, cada vez, cada paso, más cerca de ella, sin parar o dudar; al llegar, tiró de un manotazo la taza de café que sostenía en sus manos logrando que el sonido de la porcelana rompiéndose llenara la gran casa, quiso replicar, pero la cayó con un beso.

Tanto tiempo deseó que la besara, tanto tiempo quiso que la besara, tanto, tanto, tanto tiempo quiso olvidar lo que le había hecho, pero ahora que lo estaba haciendo se sentía tan mal, tan asquerosa de que él la tocara con las mismas manos con las que cada noche tocaba a esas mujerzuelas, así que trato de alejarse de su agarre, pero lo que obtuvo, por parte de los labios de Itachi la enmudeció, y fue lo último que escuchó con pleno uso de razón.

—¿Así lo hiciste con Neji? ¿A Neji le pusiste resistencia? ¿Te gustó cuando Neji te la metió? ¡¿AH?! ¡¿TAN RICO LO HACE?! — dijo con una mirada pícara y distinta al Itachi que conocía, además de esa sonrisa cruel que le estaba dedicando, la estaba destruyendo psicológicamente. A parte las últimas cosas que había gritado.

Volvió a besarla con euforia y sin pudor, mordió su labio inferior y apretó el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata con el suyo, mordió tan duro, tan fuerte, sin contenerse, sin paciencia hasta que sintió el sabor a oxido impregnar su paladar, pero no le importó, besó aún más duro, como respuesta Hinata golpeó con ambas manos su fornido pecho, pero no logró nada, sólo sentir más dolor. Las lágrimas descendieron sin control, cuando por fin la falta de aire alejó a Itachi, ella pidió finalizar el acto, pidió con dolor, pero el pareció ajeno a sus sentimientos y siguió con lo suyo.

Coló su gran mano por debajo de su blusa y apretó su seno derecho, cuando ella intentó alejarse de nuevo, él la tiró en la mesa sin gentileza, haciendo de su caída un golpe seco y doloroso para Hinata. Sostuvo con fuerza sus muñecas por encima de la cabeza de Hinata impidiéndole una vez más el movimiento y su mano apretó con más fuerza su seno, sin dejar de besarla. Como instinto, Hinata cerró sus piernas para impedir a Itachi colocarse entre ella, pero él, abandonó por un segundo su seno y con una fuerza descomunal, abrió una de un tirón y se puso entre ellas.

Sus amargas lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza y empezó a sollozar más fuerte, no quería que la tocara, no así, no a la fuerza, la estaba besando y tocando sin una pizca de amor, sólo había pasión descontrolada no había sentimientos de por medio ni una palabra que le dijera que aún la estimaba al menos, todo eso era un maldito infierno, del cual quería salir, pero la fuerza de Itachi era mucha, prácticamente, estaba abusando de ella, además el olor a alcohol abundaba en él. No podía siquiera gritar, pues allí, a lo lejos, en la nada, en la tranquilidad buscada y encontrada, nadie escucharía su llanto, nadie escucharía su dolor, nadie… Ni siquiera Itachi, que era quien le estaba dando esas caricias tan dolorosas estaba consciente de eso.

Para cuando dejó en paz sus labios destrozados y sangrados, bajó a su cuello, donde descontrolado, lo mordió sin control alguno, totalmente fuera de sí. Sus dientes se clavaron en la nívea piel de Hinata, peleando aún con sus forcejeos que le impedían desaparecer sus celos. Para cuando volvió a sentir la sangre salir del cuello de ella, lo dejó sin darle importancia y bajó más, hasta sus clavículas, donde volvió a enterrar sus dientes, estirando la piel. Escuchó el llanto de Hinata y por un momento sintió la punzada de dolor en su corazón, pero cerró los ojos y siguió con su andar. Dejó tantas marcas de sus dientes como pudo y, para cuando la piel para marcar se extinguió, siguieron los chupetones, esas marcas moradas, se propagaron a lo largo de la piel mallugada de la chica que estaba prácticamente gritando.

Hinata no podía hacer nada, sólo esperar lo peor. Y eso no tardó en llegar…

Itachi rápidamente alzó su falda hasta dejarla enrollada en su cintura, bajó de un tirón su ropa interior y ni siquiera se lo molestó en tocar su intimidad. Bajó el cierre de su pantalón y por éste sacó su miembro, caliente e hinchado, listo para penetrar sin contenerse a Hinata.

Hinata gritó y gritó, pero los oídos de Itachi se hicieron sordos a sus lamentos y entró de una estocada en ella. Hinata gritó con horror, él no era Itachi.

Tampoco se molestó en tocarla de más, sólo tocó lo que debía a su parecer. La sostuvo fuerte de su cintura con una mano y con la otra mantuvo con más fuerza sus muñecas, y las embestidas surgieron por si solas, fuertes y sin prudencia. Cada vez el sonido de las pieles chocándose era más fuerte y excitante para Itachi, pero para Hinata estaba destruyendo toda su alma. Itachi quería escuchar su nombre brotado de sus labios, quería escucharla jadear y gemir por él, por su hombría, por que la estaba penetrando como jamás lo haría con alguien más, pero ella solo lloraba sin control.

Para cuando sintió el final venir, apresuró y aumentó sus embestidas, más duras y cada vez con menos sentimientos, mientras era, precisamente él, quien gritaba el nombre de Hinata.

—No te vengas en mi ¡Itachi!— gritó Hinata, pero fue muy tarde. Itachi salió de ella y la miró sin sentimiento alguno, con completo desprecio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo? No te creas importante Hinata, no sirves ni para darme hijos, ni aunque lo intentes, creo que eso ya lo tenías más que claro.— después de eso, Itachi durmió en un cuarto aparte del suyo, como lo había hecho un par de veces antes.

Aquel día se quedó grabado en su mente como si fuera la noche anterior. Después de que Itachi la hubiera tocado de esa manera tan horrible para ella, se sintió sucia y ultrajada que los pensamientos del suicidio rondaron en su cabeza durante varios meses. La pregunta que Neji le había dirigido en aquel entonces cuando se encontraron, aún la carcomía por dentro:

'' _¿Por qué sigue con él Hinata-sama?''_

Porque lo amaba, porque, a pesar de que Itachi la hubiera engañado, despreciado, apabullado, abusado, aunque su amor por ella se hubiera amainado y prácticamente desaparecido, ella lo amaba, con la misma intensidad de siempre, aún lo veía como el hombre más hermoso del mundo y tenía una esperanza vacía de que algún día todo volvería a ser como antes. Por eso aún seguía con él, por eso había llorado y soportado en silencio, por eso, esa noche hacía como si jamás hubiese sucedido.

Por eso, porque tenía la firme certeza que aún amaba a Itachi, le pidió hablar. Como siempre, él se negó y trató de marcharse, pero esta vez, ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir, así que decidió jugar su última carta, una que durante los largos años que estuvo al borde del suicidio, tuvo miedo a usar y que por supuesto, él no había usado, algo que hasta cierto punto le ponía un poco feliz y le devolvía una esperanza falsa, pero, de la cual, estaba ahora sujeta.

—Divorciémonos. — dijo Hinata sin tartamudear, sin ladear, con una voluntad en la cual había trabajado durante esos días.

—¿Qué dices? —Itachi volteó, con la mirada ofuscada en los ojos perlas de ella. Y recordó que hacía tanto tiempo que no la miraba. Y fue entonces que, al escuchar eso, volvió a sentir miedo, algo que juraba haber perdido hace mucho.

—Quiero el divorcio, Itachi. —Hinata lo miró, e Itachi supo que no estaba jugando.

Algo se estremeció dentro de él — Creo que no sabes lo que me estas pidiendo, Hinata— dijo tratando de olvidar el tema— hablemos con calma y dime qué es lo que quieres. —algo que no hacían hace mucho, pero ahora lo estaban haciendo. Iba a hablar con ella.

—De acuerdo. —Hinata siguió los pasos de Itachi, quien se sentó en el sillón, frente a la mesita de centro. Hinata se sentó frente a él.

Itachi se tomó unos segundos para mirarla; estaba más delgada y sus pómulos se remarcaban en su rostro, además de que su piel y sus labios habían perdido color, su cabello era bastante largo y sus ojeras eran notorias, y ella no le interesaba ocultarlas. — ¿Entonces? — dijo Itachi.

—Yo, quiero el divo…-

—Te quiero. Pero ya no como antes. — dijo Itachi, sus manos estaban temblando, igual que sus piernas y aunque era algo imperceptible para Hinata, estaba preso del miedo. No entendía por qué, pero después de todo lo que le había hecho, tenía miedo de que lo dejara. Observó cómo los ojos lilas se agrandaron y su semblante perdió forma, en una mezcla de dolor y aflicción infinita. Miró a Hinata, y como sus ojos empezaron a aguarse.

—¿Q-qué estás diciendo Itachi? — Que maldita y estúpida ironía. Después de que la había pisoteado su orgullo, desvanecido su confianza, ultrajado su cuerpo; después de que prácticamente le hubiera embarrado sus infidelidades en su cara, en su casa, después de que le había herido de la forma más horrible… Ella seguía siendo tan débil ante él y se estaba quebrando tan fácilmente, pero no era algo que controlara, pues esas jodidas palabras eras las que había estado deseando todo ese tiempo y escucharlas ahora, tan fácil, tan vacías, carentes de cualquier sentimiento, estaban doblegando su voluntad. No podía, se repitió en su mente y sus lágrimas salieron frente a él. Estaban al fin frente a frente y ella sólo… Lloraba — Te necesito — contestó Hinata.

—Si te vas— dijo Itachi—, no importa. Ya habrá alguien más. — De alguna manera, no iba a dejar que ella lograra ver su miedo, no. Iba a terminar lo que empezó, se encargaría de alejarla como diera lugar. Ella inició su sufrimiento, por ella estuvo con tantas mujeres que sólo llenaban el deseo, pero no el sentimiento. Por ella, se había convertido en un violador el día que se enojó, así que se tragó sus sentimientos y comenzó a hacerle sentir lo que él sintió.

—Itachi… La vida ya no será igual sin ti— argumentó Hinata, tal vez, aún había oportunidad.

—Pero todo tiene un límite.

—Era para toda la vida Itachi— dijo Hinata, literalmente desbaratándose ante él.

—Tengo a muchas personas en mi mente. —contradijo, lo que ella estaba diciendo empezaba afectarlo.

—Yo sólo te tengo a ti en mi corazón— las lágrimas ya no sólo salían, estaban por toda su cara.

—Las personas se metieron solas, sin que me diera cuenta. — de nuevo replicó Itachi, con su mirada fría y distante, sus codos posados en sus muslos y sus manosentrelazadas le daban todo un aspecto elegante, pero que perforaba el sentir de Hinata.

—Yo tuve que sacar a quienes estaban dentro, para dejarte un lugar a ti— argumentó nuevamente Hinata.

—Vamos a cambiar de tema. — dijo acorralado Itachi, volteando su cara para evitar ver los ojos de Hinata, en verdad estaba calando muy dentro.

—Tus pensamientos y sentimientos cambian fácilmente, pero los míos no.— Hinata miró y obtuvo la atención del hombre.

Itachi indiferente guardó silencio; Hinata, la esperanza.

—Divorciémonos— dijo Itachi sin tartamudear.

—Tratemos de nuevo, Itachi. — Hinata alcanzó el interior de Itachi, y él no lo pudo soportar más.

Itachi se levantó rígido y caminó sin decir una palabra.

—¡Itachi espera! — Hinata trató de alcanzarlo, pero él ya estaba afuera de la vivienda, en el frío invierno. Caminó con rapidez hasta llegar al auto, ella lo estaba siguiendo.

¡NO, no, no! Ella no podía amarlo aún. Ella no podía quererlo todavía, ella debía odiarlo y aborrecerlo. Debía mandarlo al demonio, no tenía que estarlo siguiendo. Escuchaba sus rápidos pasos tras él. El salió abrigado, pero ella se olvidó de todo. Volteó a mirarla. Ella estaba casi por alcanzarlo en aquella densa nevada, titiritando por la temperatura. Sus labios estaban morados y sus mejillas rosadas. Antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, se metió rápido al auto y lo encendió, tenía que salir rápido, ir a un bar y tomar alcohol hasta caer rendido, tenía que irse de allí, escapar de ese dolor horrible, olvidar. Puso el carro en reversa y comenzó a salir aún con la nieve obstaculizándole el camino de la salida.

Hinata vio que amenazaba con irse. El frió estaba haciendo añicos su visión y recordó las instrucciones del médico

 _''reposo absoluto''._

No estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir y menos por un problema de salud como el que le habían detectado. Comenzó a correr entre la nieve e Itachi miró.

Sus miradas se encontraron por unos instantes e Itachi, al fin en la libre interperie apresuró, Hinata corrió más y más. Llegaron hasta la carretera y eso fue…

El peor error.

 _Hace días Itachi había estado oyendo de los numerosos accidentes por causa de la nieve en los lugares aledaños y uno de los principales, era en el trayecto de su casa; las carreteras estaban demasiado peligrosas para los autos y habían cobrado ya las vidas de muchas personas…_

El miró al pequeño auto venir descontrolado a lo lejos, y también miró a Hinata a mitad de la calle. Ella estaba en la carretera.

Él pudo alejarla de ahí.

Pero fue muy tarde.

Salió de su auto con la esperanza de alcanzarla:

—¡HINATA! — Gritó, pero su grito ya no la alcanzó.

El auto llegó como quien recién comienza a patinar y pierde el control.

Llegó sin avisar.

Hinata lo vio en un instante, vio venir el automóvil y concluyó que era el final de su vida, el final de su sufrimiento, al fin podría tener paz.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, miró a Itachi y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que jamás volvería.

Itachi alcanzó a mirar la sonrisa.

Y luego la silueta de Hinata…

Desapareció junto con el auto, en el lienzo blanco de la nieve.

Aquel invierno, fue realmente un crudo invierno…

…

Como era habitual, la mansión Uchiha se encontraba en completa calma; tranquila, lóbrega, la manera más correcta de englobar todas las descripciones, sería como un cuerpo inerte, el cual, carece de un alma que le dé alegría, que le dé vida. La calma brindada por la enorme sala rústica, los infinitos y largos pasillos blanquecinos eran apenas iluminados por los carentes y sutilmente reconfortantes rayos del sol, mientras que las pobres y distinguidas sombras del nevar de la fría época, hacían un leve acto de presencia en aquella melancólica construcción y justo allí, frente al inmenso ventanal de marco blanco y reluciente, estaba una joven hermosa, habían pasado ya, tres años de aquel día y ella no se cansaba de mirar o es que tal vez, debía resignarse a que ese sería su destino.

Sus hermosos ojos lilas que probablemente reflejaban la bondad del mundo, pero al mismo tiempo una profunda tristeza. La chica miraba fijamente la ventana, como si pudiera contar todos y cada uno de los copos de nieve que caían. Su cabello azulado se perdía en el respaldar negro de la silla; sus piernas sostenían encima una abrigadora cobija azul que impedía el paso del frío a su piel y descansaban con tranquilidad en los reposapiernas mientras que los reposapiés se encargaban de mantener sus plantas alejadas del suelo. Sus brazos yacían en los negros reposabrazos de la silla metálica, y eran cubiertos con una manta más pequeña, logrando así, que pudiera disfrutar de la vista sin ningún malestar del frí. Estaba a punto de colocar sus manos en los aros impulsadores de la silla de ruedas cuando él habló.

—¿Qué piensas Hinata? — la voz de Itachi la sacó se sus pensamientos, aunque, a decir verdad, no sabía si en realidad había estado pensando o soñando.

Los ojos negros de Itachi se sintieron nerviosos por la forma tan directa con la que los ojos violáceos de Hinata lo miraban, tan faltos de sentimiento y sin demostrar al menos un signo de impresión por él.

—Uchiha-sama— Hinata volvió a mirar por la ventana. Itachi sintió su corazón ser apuñalado, el que lo llamara de esa manera…— ¿Usted cree que pueda, un día, volver a caminar? — dijo elevando su mano a la ventana, acariciando sutilmente el cristal.

Itachi volteó al suelo y llevó su mano a su pecho como si pudiera arrancarse el corazón. Entonces, una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Volteó a verla con una sonrisa tan amarga que ni el mismo creyó que podría salir.

Después del accidente, recordaba ver todo oscuro, exactamente sólo podía repetir en su mente una y miles de veces el momento en el cual Hinata desaparecía en la nieve. Cuando despertó estaba en el hospital con suero siendo parte de él. La razón, se había desmayado y había sido Hinata quien había llamado a la ambulancia y pidió auxilio por él.

 _No sabemos si pasará la noche._

Fue lo que le dijeron acerca de ella y fue entonces que pidió ayuda al cielo, a los ángeles, a Dios y al mismo infierno, nunca pensó que eso pudiera pasar y ahora se sentía miserable. Para ayudar a sentirse como una rata se le informó que Hinata había sido detectada con principios de Leucemia hace unos meses y que probablemente la mejor opción podría ser que ella dejara…

Pero fue entonces que perdió el juicio y golpeó al doctor.

Ella no moriría allí.

Ella debía despertar, debía vivir y ser feliz. No podía irse, así como así y dejarlo solo, no sin antes escuchar todo lo que tenía que decirle, para su sorpresa, Hinata despertó tres semanas después.

Era justo ahora que se cuestionaba, si no era mil veces mejor estar muerto él, pues cada vez que la veía de esa manera sentía como si fuera a morir.

Ella tan distante, tan ensimismada en su mundo.

 _—Amnesia. — dijeron— con el tratamiento adecuado, hay esperanzas aún de que vuelva a caminar, son tal vez menos que mínimas, pero aún puede tratar. En cuanto a su amnesia… Sólo queda esperar._

Pero la espera era tan frustrante, tan doliente. Mirar a Hinata en ese estado, no escuchar el mínimo de afecto en su hablar con él y que su trato con él fuera más que distante, como si hubiera toda una ciudad que separaba sus almas… Tan horrible. Ahora es que comprendía y se reprendía todo lo que le había hecho. Todo el infierno por le cual la hizo pasar y como si fuera poco, Neji fue quien le recordó lo canalla que había sido.

Itachi tomó una silla y la puso junto a la de ella, tomó su mano, era tan pequeña como la recordaba justo cuando iba a entrelazar sus dedos, Hinata la retiró con rapidez y le dedicó una cara de total terror a Itachi.

Otra lágrima salió, pero la ocultó para ella.

Sonrió.

—Lo siento Hinata, a veces… se me olvida.

—No lo entiendo Uchiha-sama, usted siempre dice que se le olvida algo, pero jamás me explica qué es lo que olvida. — Hinata juntó sus manos y miró de nuevo la ventana, la nieve caer tras ella pintando el suelo y aplastando las plantas.

Itachi la miró.

Después de tanto tiempo…

La miró.

Ella era tan hermosa. Sus ojos blancos, su cabello reluciente, su cuello largo, sus labios rojizos. Recordó entonces, lo que había tratado de olvidar y que esos días se lo habían recordado de la manera más cruda y amarga.

Él estaba enamorado de ella, recordó cuando la conoció; recordó cómo le había costado que ella pusiera sus ojos en él, pues era la única que ignoraba por completo su presencia.

Recordó el momento de su primera cita, la segunda y la tercera; recordó el día que le pidió casarse y cuando se presentó ante Hiashi.

Recordó a Neji y Hanabi mirándolo con desprecio. Recordó el día de su boda, ella se veía hermosa con su vestido y con su velo, después la noche en que fue suya por primera vez, ambos habían estado nerviosos y sonrojados.

La recordó sonriéndole en todo momento.

La recordó rogándole hablar, hablar al menos un poco.

La recordó preguntándole qué sucedía y si podía ayudarlo.

Y luego, recordó como había iniciado la tormenta, todas las cosas que le había hecho pasar, todas las cosas que le hizo, ninguna, era excusa para el daño que causó en ella al grado de llegar a sufrir de esa manera…

Sin embargo, ella…

Ella…

Hinata…

Itachi se paró rápido de la silla y se arrodilló frente a ella, depositando su cabeza en sus piernas.

Lloró.

Gritó.

Pero ella jamás logró entenderlo.

Y no pudo evitar preguntarse:

¿Cómo habría sido todo si hubiera aceptado hablar con ella?

Tendría que vivir toda su vida con esa duda, pues, había fecha en la cual inició el invierno de su vida, pero la fecha en que ese crudo invierno fuera a terminar...

Se mantendría desconocida por largos años.

Bueno, esto ha sido todo, espero con amor sus comentarios. Buenas noches, días, tardes, madrugadas.

Gracias por leer. Y disculpen como siempre mis faltas de ortografía.

 _Con cariño, Anilem Anul:)_


End file.
